


A good nights sleep...

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bara Sans, Biting, Breeding Kink, Cum Marking, F/M, No Pentration, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Reader is too trusting, Sans likes to abuse that trust, Sleep meds, The Author Regrets Nothing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Means Sans can have some more fun!





	A good nights sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> =u= Here we go with Sans being a creep again and reader not thinking anything through, because reader is a sweet bean.
> 
> Warnings in the tags friendos...
> 
> No beta, be warned!

  
Sans noticed it shortly after he started dating you; you never seemed to sleep, at least, not when others did, and whenever you slept with him you stayed up into the early hours of the morning.

It bothered him, reminding him too much of Papyrus and his brother's constant struggle with insomnia.

_**Did you have insomnia?** _

He brought it up to you, worried about how it could affect you.

"I mean, I used to take something to help me sleep at night but they worked a little too well and I always slept through my alarms, not to mention that they take a bit of getting used to." You chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of your neck at the slightly scolding look your boyfriend had taken on.

"Is That All? Then I Will Be Here Every Morning To Get You Up! It Is Important That You Look After Yourself Because A Lot Of People Really Care About You!

Feeling properly chastened you agreed to make an appointment and talk to somebody about you sleeping issues before quickly turning the topic to the new Napstaton album that had just come out.

~~~

Sans could tell you were a bit apprehensive about taking the sleeping medication, but after constant reassurances that he'd stay with you and get you up in the morning you finally relented and took the prescribed dose before getting comfy in bed with a movie.

It hardly took anytime before your eyelids started to sink and you melted into your skeletal boyfriend, almost wanting to fight the sensation so you could finish the movie.

"Go to sleep princess, I'll still be here when you awake."

You mumbled a soft goodnight before slipping into the awaiting darkness of sleep.

Sans chuckled as you finally went limp in his arms, breathing deepening and pulse slowing.

It made him feel powerful, knowing you trusted him so completely that him being around you in such a vulnerable state didn't even cross your mind as dangerous.

Not that he would ever be a danger to you!

Your breath puffed against his cervical vertebrae and he groaned softly, arms tightening around your slumbering form as he tried to convince himself to let you go.

You hadn't given him permission for anything other than snuggling, but you had enjoyed it the night of the slumber party, even if you had thought it was a dream...

But you wouldn't wake up this time.

The thought sent a pulse of need straight to his pelvis as his magic manifested and tented his sleep pants.

He could do anything to you while you were like this, take you as many times as he wanted, you were completely under his control!

He shifted you onto your back, trailing his phalanges down your sides and pushing up your tank top, marveling at the way your skin dipped under the smooth bones of his hand. "Look at you, so soft and warm under my hands. Do you know what you do to me? How you drive me crazy?"

He chuckled as the muscles in your stomach jumped under his feather-light touches. One of his hands crept upwards while the other latched onto your hip, kneading it softly. "Stars, I just want to fuck you so bad, feel your tight cunt wrap around me as you moan my name."

He pushed your shirt over your breasts and leaned down to suckle on a nipple as he pinched the other, softly rolling it between two phalanges before giving it a harsh tug.

It elicited a small hitch in your breathing, but nothing more.

He ground his magic onto your thigh, moaning around your breast as his drool dripped down your chest. He wouldn't fuck you, even he knew that was crossing a boundary, but he had an idea.

He reluctantly withdrew from your chest, pausing to give one more lick before he shimmied down your body, slipping your panties and shorts off in one go before tossing your legs over his shoulders.

He needs you nice and wet for his plan to work.

He flicked his tongue along your outer lips before delving past them and into your tight cunt, groaning as he wriggled his tongue deeper, needing to taste so much more of you.

He palmed himself through his pants as he sucked on your clit, carefully watching for any sign that the sleeping meds might wear off, but all his ministrations seemed to have little effect on you other than the sow clenching of your walls around his tongue.

He pulled away and stripped off his pants, admiring the slight blue that stained your fluttering cunt lips and mixed with your juices on the bedspread. "So perfect, soaking wet just for me."

He pushed your legs together and carefully laid them over his shoulder as he positioned his straining magic to push between your thighs, sliding along the combined mess of your juices and his saliva and nestling against your throbbing core.

"Fuck princess, you feel so- nnng -so good, so hot~" He murmured into your calf, testing his teeth against the muscle as he began to thrust shallowly.

What would you think if you woke up to him like this, fucking your thighs as he fought not to just outright drill you into the mattress? Would you want him to keep going? Would you beg him to fill you up with his seed? Beg to bind your souls-

"You'd want that right princess? Want me to fill you up with my kids, breed you until you couldn't walk? Bind our souls so that everyone would know that you're mine? Body and soul~"

His hipbones slapped against the back of your thighs ad he chased his release but you remained mainly unresponsive to his aggressive fucking.

"Bet you'd look fucking amazing swollen with my kids, round and glowing and _**mine**_." He growled as he bit into your calf, he reasoned that he'd heal it before you woke up.

The pain seemed to push you over the edge as a small gush of your fluids coated him, effectively triggering his own release.

He gave a few more thrusts as he came across your stomach in spurts, stopping to take in the wonderful sight you made, limp and covered in his cum.

He wondered how much more he could paint you in his magic before you woke up...

~~~

Gentle nuzzles against your face woke you, yawning you heard Sans chuckle softly somewhere in front of you. "Mmmornin' San-" You yawned again and tried to snuggle back into your blankets for a few more minutes of sleep.

The covers shifted before you were being hoisted into Sans arms as he trotted into the bathroom. "Oh No You Don't! You Told Me To Get You Up And I Have A Full Day Of Activities Planned! Get Clean While I make Us Breakfast!" He plopped you onto the cold tiles before quickly exiting with a promise to grab you some clean clothes.

You yawned again as you set the shower to the hottest it would go before stripping out of your nightgown, idly wondering if you'd gone to bed in something different before pushing the thought away and grabbing your favorite shampoo.

_Of course you'd worn that to bed, what else could you have been wearing?_

You didn't notice the bruising bite mark on your calf or the faint trail of blue magic that was being rinsed down the drain.

**Author's Note:**

> *Half ded in hovel* Bye guys~
> 
> Come visit me over at my NSFW tumblr and leave me ideas~
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/


End file.
